


Zaill, Bored Luck.

by Larryloveswritten



Series: Sexting series. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sexts Niall during an interview. Lots of filthy talk! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaill, Bored Luck.

Zayn sat on his bed bored as all the boys were out, Harry and Louis on a date. Liam was doing an interview with Niall at a radio station. 

Niall: Hey Zaynie! Wish you were here, I’m so bloody bored.

Zayn smiled at the text from Niall, he had always had a crush on the Irish cutie.

Zayn: I could Text you to keep you busy. :P

Niall: YAY! So what cha doin?

Zayn: Lying in bed in my boxers, bored.

Niall: That sounds like a dirty text. XD

Well Zayn you have an opportunity, let’s not waste it.

Zayn: I could take off the boxers if you like? ;)

Niall: If you want. 

Zayn could just picture Niall’s soft pale skin covered in a rose blush, spreading down his chest. Niall was blushing just as much as Zayn thought; Liam leaned over to ask if he was feeling ok, that’s how pink he was. Niall chocked out an ok and continued with the interview.

Zayn: That’s them off Niall, now how do you want me?

Niall: are you hard?

Zayn looked down at himself and yeah he was getting there, but he wishes Niall was there to help.

Zayn: Getting there, I would be hard as a rock if you were here babe. ;P

Niall: Well I’m hard as fuck! Liam seems to think I’m sick with how pink I am. I’m gonna try to escape to the loo to get a wank.

Zayn: Think about me when you wank?

Niall: Its texts that are gonna get me off. 

Zayn: Shit Niall you’re so hot, I’m wanking right now.

Niall: For fuck sake Zayn, let me get to the bathroom before you make me hard like that. I fuckin moaned in front of Liam, jeez.

Zayn: I wish i could hear you moan, fuckin lucky Liam.

Niall: You can hear me moan anytime you want. ;D

Zayn: Yeah, when are you done with that interview?

Niall: five mins left with ten to get back, plus the five I’m about to spend in the bathroom. Will you be ready for round 2 by then?

Zayn: Shit, I’m already close to ending round 1.

Niall: Just got in the bathroom and I’ve dropped my trousers.

Zayn: palm yourself.

Niall: Fuck Zayn, it’s so good.

Zayn: Imagine it’s me mouthing at your cock through your tight little boxers.

Niall: More, god Zayn.

Zayn: Tell me how you feel and what your doin ok?

Niall: Ok. I feel so hot, god I want you.

Zayn: can you touch your sweet little hole for me?

Niall: Yeah, it feels so good Z.

Zayn: Fuck wish I could see you, can you slip a finger in sweetie, open yourself up nice for me?

Niall: Shit Zayn, feels so good. Burns so nice.

Zayn: Yeah Niall? Love the stretch don’t you babe.

Zayn’s hand started moving faster over his own cock, his mind going to Niall warm, tight hole.

Niall: Yeah I bet you would feel so good filling me up, so big.

Zayn: I’m so close Niall bet you would feel so tight around my massive cock. So good and tight for me babe, right?

Niall: Yeah Zayn, I’m close too.

Zayn: Cum for me Niall.

With that Niall’s cuming untouched, just from his fingers and Zayn’s words. He body shivers as he almost drops his phone.

Niall: God so good. Cum for me now Zaynie, so you can cum in me later.

With that Zayn was cuming over his fist, white pooling at his stomach. 

Zayn: Fuck that was hot, can’t wait to cum in your tight little hole.

Niall: wait till i get back to make me cum for the second time you cunt!

Zayn: see you then.

With that they were both shaking for later that night, unable to wait to explore each other’s bodies.


End file.
